The Final Reset
by krispebakon
Summary: Everything is going great in the Underground. Frisk and Chara decided to stay with Toriel and the others, but when monsters start coming up dead, is Frisk to blame? She needs to figure out the truth before her loved ones are hurt.
1. Chapter 1

A Glimpse

Sans's breathing was heavy, sweat was glistening on his forehead, and his arms and legs were beginning to feel heavy. He looked up to see "Frisk" doing the exact same thing he was. He couldn't understand why it had to lead to this, why he had to fight, and why he had to kill his best friend. He tried to think of some way to win, but before he could get one thought through, she was on him again with another swipe of her knife. He almost didn't dodge in time and paid the price by taking a slice to the shoulder.

He teleported back a few feet. ~I see my reaction time is slowing down now~, he admitted internally. He stuck a hand out in front of him and sent a flurry of bones towards Frisk, but she dodged every one. If he needed to win, he had to do it now.

He put his hand high into the air and sent all he could her way lasers and all. She started darting towards the attack and was dodging every single thing. He threw more and more at her, but she was just too fast and was gaining space quickly. She was nearly on him when he smiled and hit her with an attack from beneath her. He believed he had won until he felt the sharp pain of his chest being sliced open. He stumbled backwards as blood was beginning to gush from the wound. The wound wasn't deep, but it impeded his movements.

He looked up to see Frisk standing above him, her eyes glowing red, and a deranged smile was spread wide across her face. She lifted the knife up to his face and he saw the blood, his blood, dripping from its blade. He felt a chill go up his spine as she lifted the knife upwards.

"It was nice knowing you Sans," she chuckled before slicing downwards.

(Hi, I am new to this whole thing and I am a little nervous. I get very anxious when someone else reads what I write because I see the story a different and I get bashful about it. This is kinda my first fanfiction too. I hope you enjoy it. I have a real blast writing and I feel like I did decent. Any review or critique is very much appreciated since one can't grow as writer without it. Also, this first part is like a foreshadow of events yet to come. Just some clarification if needed.)


	2. Chapter 2

Bad News

I woke up with the biggest crink in my neck. I sat up to see yellow flowers spread across the ground. I looked around and saw the cave walls sprawled before me and the only light among the darkness was from the setting sun from thehole I fell down into a long time ago. I looked down and to my relief Chara was lying next to me. Her sleeping face was so cute that I couldn't help but stare lovingly. Before I knew it her eyes fluttered open and her big red eyes greeted me.

She smiled at me. "Hey big sis," she sat up, her green and yellow striped sweater covered in flowers, "that was a great nap."

I nodded and used my sign language to say, "I agree and I am glad that you joined me." I had to teach everyone to know what I was saying. Papyrus was especially difficult to teach. "So, are you ready to head back home?" When she nodded we stood up and started our way back through the ruins.

I know these ruins like the back of my hand now. After the many resets I had made, I had to walk through them every time we walked back together. It was a mix of nostalgia and getting-old-quick feeling as we made our way through the many rooms. All of the puzzles that we had to go through the first time were disabled and we quickly made our way through and we were soon greeted with our home. We were happily greeted by Toriel, our anthropomorphic, long eared, goat "Mom", standing at the doorway with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi mom," I greeted.

"Mom," Chara greeted with glee as she ran up to her and jumped on her with a hug. Toriel nearly fell over but quickly recovered.

"Hello my child," she answered softly and warmly. She looked up at me. "Did the monsters give you any trouble Frisk?"

"Not at all. They were quite docile today." We headed inside. It was really warm compared to the cold ruins and was always a welcome change. As we got in, my heart skipped a beat when I saw Sans leaning on the railing. I always had a thing for Sans, but could never work up the courage to tell him.

He smiled his usual cheesy smile, "Welcome back girls. Anything new in the ruins?" Chara looked away from him and with a huff she walked away. Sans sighed.

"Oh my I am sorry Sans," Toriel apologized. "She must still be getting used to you." She hurriedly followed after Chara. Now it is just me and him.

I didn't know what to say to him and was getting nervous. I felt my face getting very hot and I was fidgeting around nervously. I think Sans saw that and spoke up.

"Hey, you ok?" He looked worried.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am ok?" I breathed deeply and exhaled to calm myself down.

"Hey it's good thing I know sign language though." He said. I looked at him confused. "It is pretty "handy" I must say." We both chuckled and that made everything much better. He knew exactly what to say and that is one of many reasons why I like him so much.

"So what are you doing here Sans?"

"Well-"

"In breaking news," Mettaton's voice blared from the TV in the living area, "there has been yet another monster killed this evening. The witness said they saw a figure standing over the dust that was left over. Oh my what a chilling find. All monsters are being warned to be careful when they leave at night…." We fell silent.

There has been a string of murders around the Underground. It was scary to think that someone was doing this and another monster at that. The most believable story is that a monster finally snapped and has been going crazy. It sent chills up my spine just thinking about it.

"Yeah, that is what I came to you talk about. I know you like walking around whenever, but please be careful. I am doing my best to try and solve this so that everyone is protected." He looked down as he said this. I could tell this was weighing heavily on him and It was starting to show. I knelt down and hugged him. We were like this for a second then I pulled him back and smiled at him. "Heh, thanks kid. I needed that."

"Hey you two," Toriel called out from the other room, "are you coming to eat or not?"

"Well, she really has our goat. C'mon, let's not keep her waiting." Sans said.


	3. Chapter 3

Searching

"This is seriously pissing me off," Undyne yelled. After Sans was done at Toriel's, he headed over to Alphys's lab to see if he could gather any information. "This should be so much easier." Undyne summoned a spear and chucked it at the wall and almost hit Alphys as she was walking in with drinks.

"I know how you feel, but there is no need to throw spears around," Sans explained. He was looking through the computer's cameras spread all across the Underground. There had to be at least one piece of footage that could help him out. So far there was nothing and he was beginning to get frustrated.

Alphys walked over and put down a drink next to Sans. "H-here you go," she then walked over to Undyne who swiped a drink off the tray and chugged it down.

"When I find whoever is doing this I am going to show them the pain those monsters went through." She was about to throw another spear but she froze when Alphys touched her arm.

"P-please clam down. I know y-you are angry, and t-trust me I feel the same way, but we have to remain calm a-and solve this together." She looked up at Undyne and gave her a quirky smile and, as usual, Undyne sighed and calmed down.

Sans continued his search over the many files of footage that were stored. He had been here for hours and has searched through over hundreds if not thousands of files. The string of murders had started last week and had been getting worse with each passing day. Papyrus had been doing his best to be on watch as much as he could, but even with his help, he couldn't patrol everywhere in the Underground. The same with Undyne and Alphys. Sans couldn't help but have a feeling there was more to it than this. His mind started to wander off until he came upon a picture that made him stop and his heart sink.

In the picture he saw a humanoid like figure walking towards Waterfall. It was too dark for him to see who or what it was, but what made him stop on the image was what it was wearing. He could barely see the outline of a stripped sweater and he knew only two people who wore that and the figure was too tall to be one of them. So that meant….

"Hey Sans you ok over there?" Undyne called out.

Sans shook himself and called back, "Yeah, everything is "picture" perfect." He heard Undyne groan and Alphys chuckle. He quickly made a copy of the picture and jumped off the computer. "I am done for tonight. Thanks again Alphys."

Alphys smiled. "D-don't mention it. Any time y-you need the computer just a-ask."

Sans said his goodbyes to Undyne and headed out. The picture was a big break for him and he knew just the person to talk to. He walked far away enough for him to use his "shortcut" and he was soon at Muffet's place. He walked in and he felt eyes were watching him from all over. He made sure to avoid the spider webs as he walked. He was soon stopped by a spider who had dropped down in front of him.

"It is good to see you again Sans," the spider greeted with a piece of paper stating so. "What can we do for you today?"

"I need to speak to Muffet. It is very important and quickly if you be so kind," Sans answered.

The spider disappeared and he was soon left by himself, but for only a second as he saw Muffet's form come into view. She sashayed her way over to him then curtsied and he did the same by bowing.

"Ahuhuhu," she chuckled. "It is good see you Sans. What may the spiders do you for this fine evening?" She gestured for him to follow her.

"Well, it is about the murders." He answered. They came to a table. He took a seat and quickly spiders came and sat down a cup and started pouring tea for him. He took a sip after they were done. "I could really use your help."

She took a seat and picked up her cup. "Hmm, I might be able to help, but information does not come cheap deary." Sans sighed and pulled out his wallet and took out five hundred gold and passed it over to her. "I thank you for your patronage deary." She placed the gold into a basket that one of the spiders came walking over with. "So, what can I help you with?"

Sans took out the picture and slid it over to her side of the table. "I wanted to ask if any of the spiders had seen anything like this."

She inspected the picture closely then looked back up at Sans. "So you want to know who this monster is, but you know the answer already don't you deary?" When Sans didn't answer she chuckled again. "Yes, one of my spiders was over there, and they did see someone. Unfortunately, it was dark and they couldn't get a clear view, but they said that the figure was carrying a weapon of some sort. I think they described a knife because the little bit of light that was in there was shining off of it."

Sans looked down into his tea. All of the evidence was coming together and he didn't like who it was pointing to. If any more evidence came up that pointed to the same thing, he would have to face the facts, and he didn't want it to come to that.

Sans sighed then looked back up at Muffet. "Thank you for seeing me so late in the evening. I know you must be tired."

She chuckled. "Don't worry deary. I was about have a snack before I went to bed." She clapped her hands and two spider doughnuts came down. "Please take one. Free of charge deary." She smiled.

(I noticed that the spacing was way off so I fixed it in this chapter and I have been going back through and revising the old chapters. I hope the revisions don't cause any trouble.)


	4. Chapter 4

Schemes

Chara was drawing happily on the floor as Toriel was reading in her chair as she often did. Frisk had gone out to Snowdin to visit Papyrus and all was quiet in the little home in the ruins. As Chara drew her mind drifted to her "friend". She hadn't seen him in a while and he was probably quite upset because of it.

Chara put down her colored pencils. "Hey mom, can I go outside for a little bit?" She looked over to Toriel.

Without looking up from her book she nodded. "That is fine my child, but stay in the front."

Chara got up and walked out of the house. The ruins where colder today than usual and Chara was really feeling it. She walked to the one lone tree in the ruins and sat down underneath the big branches. She looked around a couple of times before knocking on the ground three times. It was met with silence for only a moment. Then, small yellow petals came rising up, and soon, a flower with a face was sitting right in front of her.

The flower smiled. "Howdy Chara, how are you this evening?"

"Ok I guess. I am sorry for not coming sooner Flowey," she looked over to the house before looking back to the flower. "How is the "hacking" going so far?"

"Wonderfully. I have easily been getting through the "files" with not too much trouble. As usual, Frisk's files are still giving me the hardest time, but I assume you are not having too much trouble?" He asked.

"I am getting more and more time for control but I almost lost it before I got back this last time." She remembered last night's endeavor. She had just got done killing another monster and was getting back to the house when she felt herself slipping out of control. She had to use every ounce of willpower to get into the house and situated and had just got everything set when she lost complete control. "I had overestimated the time that I had."

Flowey chuckled. "That is ok. As long as she doesn't catch on, we are going to be fine." He then got serious. "I heard the jester has been snooping around."

This time Chara chuckled. "Even if he finds anything, it will only prove what we want to be proven, and we won't have any backlash on us."

"I hope you are right. Well, I have to go now, make sure you are a good girl, and…" he grew a deranged smile, "make sure Frisk is caught." He then burrowed back into the ground and Chara was by herself again, but she wasn't worried. In fact, she had her own creepy smile because she knew how this was going to end, and she couldn't help but think of all of the fun she was going to have before then.


End file.
